


A Good or a Bad thing ...

by hellbells



Series: Young Nogitsune Stiles Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Baby Nogitsiune Stiles, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Feral Stiles, Gen, Kistune Stilinski family, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Hale watched his wife walk through the study obviously agitated. “You okay?”</p><p>“There are hunters close by so ... no. Oh, and a baby kitsune has decided that Peter would make his ideal new caregiver!”</p><p>He put his paper down. “For a Nogitsune .. they would be uniquely suited.”</p><p>Talia glared at her husband. She wanted helpful comments not sass. She would have stayed talking to her brother if that was the case. She knew that life was not going to be boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good or a Bad thing ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malapropian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malapropian/gifts), [Elpie (Horribibble)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> Born from many awesome chats over on Chatzy. Gifted to the guys who helped me with all my little indecisions and helped this become an actual fic. Thanks guys!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own - all rights belong to the respective owner.

Peter was creeping through the forest, annoyed beyond all belief. He was always annoyed when his sister wanted to talk to him in Alpha-mode.  She was on his case about mating even though he had yet to finish High School. He was not someone who could be brought by a neighbouring pack in an arranged mating. Talia was crazy if she thought he would agree to it.  He would wreak havoc until he was sent back - if she tried it. He had told her as much when they spoke not ten minutes ago.

 

It had not gone well hence his run ...

 

He was stalking through the preserve, hoping to find something to hunt.  He saw a pure black fox staring at him with beta-bright-amber eyes. Peter was almost certain the animal was a shifter. He did what wolves are wont to do - he gave chase.

 

The fox actually smirked at him before it ran up the tree. Peter may have pouted in his beta form.  He was not going to climb the tree and dirty his jeans to get the little critter. “Who are you?”  
  
The fox cocked it’s head. Was Peter imagining it? He was certain he was not but as the fox turned, he saw the tails? No, he had definitely seen tails as in plural and if he was unsure the foxfire surrounding the intriguing one would be another big clue.  He got an idea of what the creature might be. Jesus. The tiny thing was a Kitsune and already had five tails; that smacked of immense power and Peter would bet his trust fund - the kitsune was still only a Kit. The only question remaining: Was just how young the Kit might be?

 

“Can you change?” Peter challenged the creature.

 

He knew this race were born tricksters and fed on chaos. He kind of felt an affinity to the creature - he managed to do it whilst only being a wolf.  The fox was staring at him still, seemingly gaining his measure.  He did not know the little Kit’s story, or, how it came to be stuck haunting the preserve. He was trying to be good for once in his life and do a good deed for the day. He might like it apparently; Peter doubted it but he would do as his alpha commanded and try.

 

The fox came to the end of the branch. Little nose pointed in the air. He was obviously deciding something using scent.    
  
Peter was struck by a thought. If the Kit was young - he may not know how to change. Their race never usually changed for the first one hundred years of their life. He knew this but seeing the Kit’s potential power it was worth a shot. Peter was uneasy about the idea they might have a baby Kitsune running wild in their preserve. It would be better for him to change and come to the house. He was not stupid though and he knew should the creature reject the idea, not even his sister would be able to move him along.

 

If he wanted the Kit to change him then he would have to show him how it is done. The Hales had a secret, which the pack fastidiously avoided being spread. It was not only Talia who could change into a wolf but their entire line. He stripped quickly and efficiently out of his clothes. He was glad he was a wolf as he would probably feel the autumnal chill in the air. He shifted falling to the floor on all four paws.   
  
Peter took the opportunity to use his full wolf senses to take in the little one. He was stunned. The Kit smelled of magic, power and more stunningly ... home.

 

Peter may only be fifteen but he knew what he wanted and he was prepared to be a manipulative asshole in order to reach his goals.  He whined at the fox, scratching his paw as if to say come and play.  He didn’t smile, as his fangs might put the Kit off with his razor sharp fangs.

 

The Kit inched tentatively closer but it was obvious it’s curiosity would win out in the end. Peter stood still whilst the baby paw touched his feet and nose. There was an obvious wonderment and Peter could sense determination. He knew now was the perfect time, very slowly. He chose to let the change reverse into his human one.

 

Peter watched the fox decide something and slowly - he pulled his fur inside himself.  The fur disappeared to reveal pale, freckly skin of a young boy.  Peter tried to get him into his hoodie as it couldn’t be warm for the little Kit.  

 

He was trying to gauge the boys age but it was difficult. He was old enough to stand on two feet but he was still very young.  

 

“What’s your name?”   
  
No. Nothing. Language skills may take a little longer but would be expected if he’d never had anyone to talk to him.  Peter kept on in vain, pointing at himself. “Peter!” He then pointed at the Kit, “You?”

 

“Mine!” The Kit loudly proclaimed.

 

Peter snorted, as he could not get a name from the little one but apparently the young one had decided that Peter was his.  He was shocked at the way, the little one touched his nose to Peter’s neck. He had to chuckle, the kid had used a cutsey move to pull it off. He was impressed; after all - the Kit had only just taken on an adorable human form not ten minutes ago.  The foxfire clogging the aura of all Kitsune was evident around the little one, there was the most beautiful emerald and ebony licks of flames.

 

“Where did you come from?” Peter had to ask aloud.  He was not stupid enough to assume that all Kistune would look Japanese but he had not heard of any families residing in California. His family had always paid careful attention to the movement of other supernatural families and hunters in their state. it was just simple prudence.

 

The little boy looked at him curiously, cocking his head to the side quizzically just like he had done when still shifted.

 

“Where are your parents? Your Mom or Dad?” Peter asked not really hopeful he would get an answer.

 

Almost as if by asking; the little one smirked and flung himself back to the ground - changing mid-air. He really was precocious little shit, Peter thought, even as he was rolling his eyes and giving chase once again. He stopped short seeing the Kit nosing at the ground and making a sound which sound suspiciously like a cry.  

 

Peter could see the mess in front of him. Christ, there was no wonder the kit was feral and living in the forest. He could tell that the mangled remains of the corpses were the parents of the little cute furball. He was guessing that the five tails might have come in part from transfers from the parents, wanting to make sure their Kit survived.

 

Only a monster would leave him alone in the forest. Plus, Peter had a suspicion he would not find it easy to shake the little one now he made a friend. There was only one thing he could do, he was taking the Kit back with him to the manor. He needed to stack the deck in his favour, “Change little one.”  
  
The fox pouted at him, it was too cute for words. He shook his head, “Come on. We need to see the Alpha.”  
  
The little one pouted. Damn, this kid would have the world at his feet - way before he reached puberty.  He did as Peter asked though and morphed back into a young child. Peter would be hard pressed to pick an age - anywhere from 18 months to 24 would be his guess.

 

He took off his red hoodie, to keep the Kit warm now he no longer had his fur to keep him warm. The Kit liked the red hoodie and snuggled inside, looking very at home. He sighed, the Kit could keep it.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

Talia was waiting for him at home, practically radiating her disapproval, which quite frankly made his day. Peter needed a sister not a mother.  

 

“What is that?” She asked in growing horror.   
  
Peter tutted, “Honestly sister. You can see it is a young child.”  
  
She was bewildered, “Where did you find the boy brother?”  
  
“Not to far away from his dead mother and father ... far into the preserve.” Peter stopped to shift the little Kit to a more comfortable position as he had fallen asleep as they walked back.

 

“What?” Her eyes flashing red.

 

“There were two Kitsunes if I can make an educated guess. Oh, and a delightful aroma of hunters - it was on the very borders of the Hale land.”  
  
She was assimilating all the facts and possible threats. “How did this little one survive?” She asked stepping forward to get a closer look.

 

Peter was grinning and tweaking the Kits nose. “By being underestimated and very powerful little thing.”  
  
Talia shifted, knowing some of the lore as well as Peter. She had seen the young Kit and immediately got the meaning of the aura. If he was young enough to appear as a child then he shouldn’t have the power to shift.  “How many tails?”  
  
“Five whole tails and he is only young. He is going to be quite extraordinary when he gets older.”  
  
She reeled, “Five?”  
  
Peter nodded, smiling proudly. He was impressed and wasn’t afraid to let it show. It was something which should be celebrated. “He even knows one word.”  
  
“Which is?”  
  
“MINE!”

 

The Kit woke up, snuggling into his shoulder, blatantly scent marking him and repeated the phrase even though he was barely awake.  He probably should be annoyed at the casual claiming but Peter could freely admit that he was enchanted by the little Kit.

 

“I see well you better take him up to your room.  I will get you some supplies.”  
  
He was glad his sister agreed but there was no way he was leaving the kit behind him.   

 

He walked upstairs towards his room as she went off to find her husband.  

  
  
  


*** &*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


Anthony Hale watched his wife walk through the study obviously agitated. “You okay?”  
  
“There are hunters close by so ... no. Oh, and a baby kitsune has decided that Peter would make his ideal new caregiver!”  
  
He put his paper down. “For a Nogitsune .. they would be uniquely suited.”  
  
Talia glared at her husband. She wanted helpful comments not sass. She would have stayed talking to her brother if that was the case. She knew that life was not going to be boring.

 

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

 

 

 


End file.
